User talk:KrytenKoro
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lunuganga page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Also, remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 01:31, 27 April 2009 Re: Edit *A: You don't need to question my every edit (not that I'm implying you are). *B: Yeah, I didn't realize it it was already listed on there until after you redid your edit. Arrancar109 04:02, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Edits and Grammar on Aizen's page. There will be no edits done to the page until what is supposed to be actually placed is determined which was a issue way before your post. The exact point of what is the correct information to place in the forth form is an open conversation on the talk page under the said title "forth form, Hollow?". Also there is a grammar corner if there is a spelling or grammar issue it is to be brought up there so it can be handled it doesn't need to brought up on either the talk page of the article or the my talk page. Such things are handled by Godisme or GinIchimaru. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 19:30, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Kaname Do you know what an arrancar is? It is a Hollow who has gained shinigami powers. Tosen is not an arrancar because he was not a hollow. He was a shinigami who gained hollow powers making him closest to a vizard. However, he has a ressurection, differentiating him from the vizard. Also the Vizard are more or less just Shinji's group as Tinni said.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 20:06, September 9, 2010 (UTC) A shingiami can become hollow like through the hollowfication process as seen by Kensei but it has never been said they can become a full regular old hollow. Tosen was never stated to have been a hollow only gained hollow powers. He is a Shinigami Hollow hybrid--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 20:11, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Oh okay. The translation I read was a bit confusing. Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 20:12, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Re:Ginjou As I said, we want it to be as close to the chapter as possible. Yes, it is based off of one scanlator's translation but that will be updated when Ju-Ni releases their scan as they are the best scanlators. We do not have the translators here to make our own translations off of the raws so we have to work off of a scanlator. As a wiki, we want to collect the most accurate information as possible and the way to ensure that is to write as close as possible to what exactly happened in the chapter. If you feel it reads like a book report I am sorry but that is how we do things around here.-- As for what you did wrong in his Fullbring section, you did not reference it and the comparison's were off and speculative, your comparisons made it sound as if he had regained his Hollow powers and Shinigami powers.-- Translations Do not touch translations. Those found on Aizen's page were just provided by our translator. Google is not an adequate translator.-- That is how he translated it and that is how it stays. A spanish english dictionary is not a reliable source when our translator is actually translating based on kanji and the spanish.-- Harribel Attacks?? What attacks?? Stating the obvious is an attack?? And check your bleach history, Espada were said to have existed before Aizen took over so we only go by what is written and outright stated!! We have no idea what Harribel is now!! Speculation doesn't cut it here and as God says, discussion closed!! And don't claim you're being attacked, it doesn't fly around here unless it actually happens!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 17:33, July 23, 2011 (UTC) And now Asking questions is an attack?? Well I must attack everyone on this board because that's how I always write so yeah, prejudging me there!! Unfounded accusations, but I'm not that sensitive to take it personally!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 18:10, July 23, 2011 (UTC) I'd like to say something here. SunXia always uses 2 of any punctuation outside articles. This isn't yelling!! THIS IS YELLING. I personally don't see how she was attacking you at all. You said something she found rediculous she answered accordingly. I personally don't see any problems with the article as it is and most people don't either. Hence why Godisme closed the discussion. Former Espada are that. Former Espada. By the way, an Ad hominem attack is an attack on a flaw in a person to attempt to invalidate their arguement.Licourtrix (talk) 21:15, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :I apologize for finding offense when none was meant, then, SunXia. Sorry for interpreting your actions other than how you meant them. ::However, I still believe that there is no reason not to add "current" to the article. It is as true as the current lead is "technically true", and it leaves no room for confusion. It is not a hard edit to make, for anyone that has access. 21:51, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Yet again, I'm not yelling!! I'm just a chipper person, seriously, look at all my edits!! You find offense in everything I say yet in your reference "blatantly wrong" or something or other, you behaved as though we all were wrong and yet accused me of yelling at you although you behaved as though it was clear we were wrong!! It still stands that we no nothing of Harribel's current rank until Kubo states otherwise, it's just how things go here!! We run with proof!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 01:58, July 24, 2011 (UTC) I love Nel but she is still not an Espada where as, until we see any different Harribel the Naked is still seen as an Espada until stated otherwise!1 I do understand your poit but Nel is not an Espada any longer where as util Harribel's status is revealed (and Grimmjows) she is still, in proof's eyes, the pnly Female Espada as during the time we have seen her, she is the only female Espada and it is not false to state this, regardless of the past!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 02:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Works just fine for me in both Monobook and Oasis. Browser doesn't matter but just to affirm, I tried in both Firefox and Chrome. Worked fine. If thats not working for you, thats on your end. MediaWiki is designed to handle case like that.-- :You seem to be confusing something. A redirect is for search, not for links. Linking Ichigo kurosaki is not going to work as that is not the page name, however, searching for Ichigo kurosaki will lead to Ichigo Kurosaki. That is what MediaWiki is designed to do. As such, there is no need for a redirect when MediaWiki already takes care of that. And no, I will not be changing my talk page message, any section is editable easily by adjusting your scrollbar.-- Ryulong Just so you know, it wasn't Sun who said "Hey Dlagondlagon" Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 12:33, June 9, 2016 (UTC) :I know, but it was Sun who reinstated the harassment and several times told Ryulong that he was making the harassment up, or that he was being childish by pointing out the goal that his harassers are on record as seeking. Sun is fully within their rights to point out that the harassment is irrelevant to Ryulong's edit war, and that it does not excuse him from punishment for violating the rules, but that could easily have been done without joining in on the harassment -- which is what Sun, in effect, did. They were happy to remove my wiki-based criticism of their actions as an admin by calling it abuse, so integrity would imply they should also remove the blatant, non-wiki-based harassment from Ryulong's talk page, which he had already pleaded to have removed -- especially since they removed my second post, which absolutely could not be interpreted as off-topic harassment or abuse. 15:11, June 9, 2016 (UTC)